A pirates life
by BlackDragon95
Summary: Alex is a young pirate who finds herself in the middle of Kenshin's Gumi, and even due she's not on the sea, well life isn't that bad there, plus you get to fight a good fight once in a while.And there is Sano who amazingly might conquer this free spirit
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah now I'm into Rurouni Kenshin I'm sorry for the short presentation and all but it's really late and I'm tired.**

**Ok my oc is Portuguese so there will be some dialogues in Portuguese but don't fear my friends it's all translated in the end and for the love of God review my story!**

**Enjoy!**

Near the coast of Tokyo a big ship with white sails, approached the Japanese port.

Well a ship wasn't anything out of the ordinary around Tokyo, but a pirate ship, know that was something else. The black flag with a skull in its middle and two guns crossed behind it waved with the rushing wind, down at the ship's deck, the crew rushed from side to side preparing to dock at the nearing port.

A girl with little over 20 was looking thru a spyglass towards the approaching docks, trying to see if there was any navy ship around. Her long golden, curly hair fluttered behind her.

"Capitão, não parece haver nenhum barco oficial, apenas pequenas embarcações comerciais." The young girl packed the old spyglass in a pouch around her thin waist.

"Muito bem. Baixem as velas seus ratos de porão! Mexam-se!" The captain told his men, despite his thick beard, he was a relatively young man, 40 and something, his brown hat with its characteristic red feather hanging from it, his dark hair fell down to his broad shoulders, his hands, full of scars and calluses from a life of the sea, grabbed on to steering wheel of his beloved ship.

On top of the main mast, another young woman stood smiling with satisfaction; her short brown hair flew in all directions, her grey/bluish eyes shined with rejoicing with the pleasure of feeling the salty scent of the sea and feeling the warm touch of the sun.

"Sim meu capitão!" As soon as those words escaped her mouth she grabbed a nearby rope and jumped down to the deck, and by doing that the main sail recoiled with amazing speed; she landed down with a loud noise with her black leather boots and her legs, covered by brown cloth, were flexed to absorb some of the impact. She pulled the rope with a little more force to make sure it was all down and tied at the base of the main mast.

"Queres sempre dar espectáculo, não é Alex?" The young brunette whirled around with a knowing smirk on her pink lips.

"Até parece que não gostas-te. Então á perigo na costa, Laura?" Alex's blond friend rolled her eyes at her antics and walked away without even answering the question to the smiling girl.

Once they safely docked everyone line up at the deck of the big pirate ship waiting for their captain's orders. He came down the stairs and started to walk in his crew's direction.

"Muito bem, homens…(Alex and Laura coughed slightly)…senhoras, apesar de não haver nenhum navio da marinha por aqui atracado não quero confusões. Isto em especial para si senhor Ortiz…e para ti Alex" Raúl Ortiz smiled openly to his captain and his partner in creating trouble, Alexandra. Raúl was a spanish pirate, tall, big muscles, tanned and short dark hair, bright green eyes, a typical lady's man.

"Oh Capitão! Até parece…" Before Alex had any chance of finishing the Captain stood in front of her, his 1.90 meter figure covered hers, standing at 1.70m. His hat covered his face leaving only his dark brown eyes looking down at the girl.

"Sim Alex parece, ou já te esqueces-te da confusão que crias-te em Itália com a marinha italiana?" Alex gulped nervously and waved frantically with her head.

"Enfim, Ortiz e Alex vocês ficam a tomar conta do barco até eu mandar outra pessoa para vos aliviar…E nada de queixas!" The captain screamed when he saw Alex and Ortiz raising their hands to protest that order.

Kaoru, Yahiko, Kenshin and Sanosuke walked down the streets of busy Tokyo, lots of sellers were spread around trying to sell of their goods.

"Do you want to explain me again, why are we here?" Sanosuke asked, he walked slowly, with his hands on his pockets, behind the group.

"Well I thought we could use a little walk for a change, and besides the stores around here are great. You were the one who tagged along." Kaoru looked sideways to the tall 19 year old behind her.

"I was hungry, I had to eat something…even if it's that thing you do and call food." Before the blue-haired girl could jump on to Sano to kick the crap out of him, Kenshin grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh stop being so childish and…" The young boy, 10 years, stopped suddenly in the middle of the street, the three 'adults' stopped to looking down at the young boy.

"Yahiko what's wrong?" Kenshin approached the black haired boy.

"It's a….PIRATE SHIP!" Yahiko screamed and dashed down the port.

"…oro…" Kenshin was on the ground gripping his heart after the scare the young boy had gave him.

"Pirates? In Tokyo?" Kaoru looked over at the black flag waving to the rushing wind. It wasn't usual to see pirates around these parts, especially in such a big ship.

"Looks to be a heavy war ship, probably European."Sanosuke narrowed his eyes in the direction of the big ship, pirates always meant trouble, but then again it was a great opportunity to pick a fight.

**Hope you like this pirate idea! I hereby honor my ancestors who once ruled the seas by creating this OC of mine.**

**Alex: Olá pessoal!**

**Me: Alex in English please… -.-'**

**Alex: Oh right…Hi people!**

**Now let me give you the translations cause I don´t always trust Google translator…(By order of appearance)**

"**Captain, it seems there are no official ships docked, only small commercial vessels." **

"**Very well. Lower the sails you bring rats! ****MOVE IT!" ****(not exactly sure how to translate this one)**

"**Hey****hey****Captain****!"**

"**You love to show off don't you Alex?"**

"**Yeah like you didn't liked it. So we got trouble at shore?"**

"**Alright men…lady's even doe there are no marine ships docked here I don't want to many trouble. This is especially for you Mister Ortiz…and for you Alex."**

"**C'mon Captain! It's not like…"**

"**Yes Alex, it is, or have you forgotten the mess you made back in Italy with the Italian navy?"**

"**Anyway, Ortiz and Alex both of you will stay on watch until I send someone to relive you…And no complains!"**

**So that's it, next chapter will come soon…I hope… **

**Send me your awesome reviews and opinions on this please people! I'm counting on you c'mon! **


	2. Dinner time

Once again Alex stood on top of one of the ship's masts, the one on the ship's prow, she was way to annoyed to be near Ortiz and have to put up with his D. Juan comments. She loathed so much to be on watch duty while the others were having a good time drinking and partying on shore…

Looking down Alex noticed a young boy of 10, looking at the ship, his eyes seemed to shine with excitement, and a small smile graced the young pirate's lips.

"Wow it's huge!" Yahiko's eyes almost looked like two stars; even doe pirates had the reputation of criminals, children always liked them, for the free life they took and because they always told amazing stories about their travels.

"It sure is big, even for a pirate ship" Kaoru and the others approached the boy.

"Oh my God! There's someone trapped up there." Kaoru exclaimed, worried as she noticed the figure on the top of the mast.

"Oh no my dear, she's fine don't worry, you know we pirates are very flexible." Ortiz appeared next to Kaoru, eyeing are from top to bottom while licking is lips, and talking smoothly with a English/Spanish accent. Kaoru shuddered at his closeness and took a step back next to Kenshin.

"I don't think she wants anything with you pal…" Sanosuke barely moved from his place, only his eyes turned to the massive man, perhaps he could fight him.

"ORTIZ!" Alex screamed from her spot glaring at her crewmate, who had his hand too close to his daggers for the girls liking, she did not want to face the Captain if the Spaniard killed a guy. Ortiz straightened and turned his back to the group.

"Oy Alex get down!" Ortiz called as he threw one of his daggers at the young girl, Alex seeing the knife coming in her direction lost her balance and fell, and fortunately she had a rope tied around her foot.

"AHAHAH! You really like to get down fast don't ya?" Ortiz laughed at the girl, while she crossed her arms over her chest hanging upside down by her foot. Ortiz threw another dagger, this time at the rope holding Alex and she fell head first on the deck.

"Do you want to go feed the fishes' Ortiz?" Alex got up and walked past her mate, still rubbing her sour face, and got off the ship.

"Sorry about the Spaniard idiot back there, he barely uses his brain if he as one, he thinks more with his….well you get the picture." Alex rubbed her neck nervously while excusing for her friends behavior. Sanosuke and Yahiko started to laugh while Kaoru look to be a bit shocked with the girl's behavior.

"Well…Name's Alex, pleasure to meet ya!" A big smile sparked in her face.

"Oh it's a pleasure Alex! My name is Kaoru; this is Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanosuke." Kaoru introduced her little 'family'; Alex looked upon all of them, as she saw the smiling boy, her's also got bigger, and upon looking at Sanosuke Alex couldn't stop but get a good view at the man's body, that until she meet his stare, with a raised eyebrow. She quickly looked away.

"Ok…so it was nice to meet you guys gotta go so see ya!" Alex started to follow Ortiz as the other pirates came to take their places.

"What a strange girl…" Sanosuke said while watching the girl go into the city alongside the big guy.

It was almost dinner time; the group had been walking from side to side in Tokyo. Kaoru had managed to get a few things for her (a few bags that Kenshin had to carry), both Yahiko and Sano were starting to get really tired of this little trip.

"Ah I'm hungry…let's stop and eat something!" Yahiko stopped as did Sano.

"Yeah finally the kid say's something smart, I agree with him." On the background Yahiko was fuming and glaring at the man in front of him, poor boy he hated to be called a kid.

"Fine, let's see if the dock's restaurants are as good as Tae told me." Kaoru started to walk down the street in the direction of the docks. Tae had told her that the restaurants down by the docks were always full and quite good.

"Wow even being on the other side of the docks the pirate's ship looks big…" Yahiko could take his eyes of the magnificent ship.

"You know pirates are always getting into fights with other pirates or with the navy ships, they need a vessel big enough to support the damages." Kenshin told little Yahiko (A.N psst I didn't write this, ehehehe) even due he didn't know much about the life on the seas, Kenshin knew that fights on the open sea could be rough and that pirates needed proper protection.

The group walked a few more meters until they reached a very busy bar, Kaoru thought that one would be good so they prepared to enter, but their plans were ruined when 3 guys, completely drunk, burst out of the bar and started to wrestle right in front of them, 2 other guys, equally wasted, came from the bar trying to balance each other and the mugs of rum on their hands.

"I bet on the one on the right." One said while the other betted on the one on the left.

"Hum maybe we should try the next one? Ehheeh" Kaoru stopped in front of the next bar, it was loud inside, but maybe it wasn't that bad. They all waited a few minutes outside to see if any guys jumped out of the bar for a fight outside.

"Well this one seems safer…shall we enter Miss Kaoru?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin and then at the bar and taking a deep breath she walked in.

The group walks in, the bar was completely full of pirates, there were two tables with pirates drinking and gambling, poker and other card games, there was a table with men playing arm wrestling and other tables with pirates and a few geishas.

"Oh no I'm not staying here, no way!" Kaoru stomps her foot on the floor and turns around to get out of the bar, but ends up bumping into someone, looking up it was Ortiz….a slightly drunk Ortiz.

"Well look if it isn't the florcita from before, have you missed me, mi amor?" Ortiz towered over Kaoru with his massive figure, the girl stumbles backwards as he tries to caress her cheek.

The sound of a gun is heard, the bullet passes between Kaoru's face and Ortiz, making him flinch away both from the bullet and from the poor completely freak out girl.

**So here it goes the second chapter, hope you like it :D**

**Next one will be posted somewhere between this weekend and the next one…I already have lots of ideas to work with but sometimes it gets difficult to write too much on the same story.**

**Nest chapter might be a little small seeing as it is a conclusion of this one, but I'm sure you will like it**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE, your opinion counts a lot for my writing and it's always good to hear your opinions on the story.**

**Well see'a mateys, ARRRRGG **

**Alex: You should leave it for the professionals… -.-'**

**Me: You want to join Davy Jones on his Locker right away or you want to live a little longer… :) **

**Alex: O.e ehehehe never mind, you're a fine pirate…jeez**


	3. Drink up me hearties!

Last time…

_The sound of a gun is heard, the bullet passes between Kaoru's face and Ortiz, making him flinch away both from the bullet and from the poor completely freak out girl._

A skinny, pale guy throws his cards on the table, he was sick of losing so much money and so he decided to quit. Really, really bad decision.

The sound of the a gun being fired surprised everyone, even more the pale guy, as soon as he raised himself from the gambling table the bullet passed right in front of his eyes, so close he could even fell the hotness of the bullet on his skin, after being fired, the poor guy couldn't handle the surprise and passed out. A friend of his got up from his place and tried to shake him awake.

"Oh was the bilge rat that did this!" The man got up from the ground, he was clearly drunk but then again this was a bar full of pirates so that wasn't shocking.

"You got a problem dog?" Alex pointed her gun at the man, without even looking, with a grin on her lips.

The man tightened his fists and started to advance in her direction, Alex saw this from the corner of her eye; she couldn't stop rolling her eyes at the man's actions and rose from the table, took another shot of grog and looked at her mates from the drinking contest.

"I'll be back in a minute…DON'T continue this without me." She glared at the pirates in the table, at least to those who had managed to stay awake.

The other man started to advance towards (stumbling due to his drunken state) Alex, he passed by a table were another pirate was about to drink from a big bottle of rum, the man grabbed the bottle, with the intent of using it against Alex. But he stopped and saw that the bottle still had a bit of rum, well you shouldn't waist right? So the guy drank what was left of the rum, whipped his mouth with his hand and broke the bottle on the head of its previous owner. (Mind you he was aiming at the table).

The guys from the gambling table rose at the same time as the guys from the drinking table, one of them only did so for about 2 seconds after that he passed out from the booze, they all started to move in for the kill, almost like a battlefield. Kenshin and the others watched the scene unfold from a little corner, alongside Ortiz who stood behind them not at all surprise by the actions of his crewmates.

When Alex and the other guy met at the centre of the bar more than half of the pirates were ready for a fight right in the middle of the bar, Alex had her gun pointing at the man's forehead and he had the broken bottle in his hand ready to attack, until a very loud whistle was heard, everyone in the bar stopped and looked at the farthest table, in one of the darkest corners of the bar was seated the Captain alongside his daughter Laura, and some of the oldest crewmembers. Everyone fell silent at the Captain's dark look, everyone but a very, very drunk pirate who raised his glass with loud incomprehensible words; one of his mates gave him a slap which cause him to shut up and look completely static at the Captain.

Alex looks sideways at the man and shrugs, putting away her gun, the man looked her, dropped the bottle and went back to his table.

"What did just happen?" Yahiko was looking at the various pirates that only a minute ago where ready to kill each other and now where drinking and celebrating like that never happened.

"That man always ruins the fun…" Ortiz was still behind the guys looking at the Captain; he looked down at the guys, sighed and went to the arm wrestling table for some bets.

Alex started to walk towards the drinking table, when she was going to sit down she noticed the guys where there in the middle of the bar looking a bit lost.

"Guess someone as to play the host part…." She muttered under her breathe while rolling her eyes and started to walk towards them.

"Oy we're not finished!" One of the competitors, actually the last one poor guy he couldn't even raise his head from the table of so drunk he was, screamed at Alex, she stopped her back still to the pirate.

"Oh I think we have…" Alex turned around and drank the shot in one gulp, the guy tried to raise his head and take his shot glass to his mouth, but it was no use, he dropped the glass and smashed his head against the table, hard.

"I win!" The girl had a victorious smirk on her lips.

"Oh by the way you will pay me later…" She said over her shoulder has she went to the group.

"So what brings you guys here?" She smiled openly at the group, they seemed quite nice, plus Alex really liked the little boy…. The past is always hard to forget.

"Well, Miss Alex we came here to get something to eat before we return home." Kenshin explains to the girl.

"Drop the miss…and about the food I think I can do something about that…." Alex started to look around for an empty table but every single one was full. Alex found a table on a corner with a couple of bottles and a passed out guy sleeping with his head on top of the table. Alex cleaned up the table of the empty bottles, and then she grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground, the man looked at her sideways then he shrugged and went back to sleep.

"Oh come on!" Alex sighs exasperate; Kaoru wasn't sitting down like the others, probably because the place wasn't exactly clean but it could be much worse. So Alex pushed the young girl down, rather harshly, on a chair.

"Don't worry stupidity isn't contagious…*hick* can't say the same thing for the binge" Alex started to laugh, while the group just sweat dropped all together, she was definably drunk.

"You know woman shouldn't drink like that…" Sanosuke couldn't help but crack a small grin, she was though, even after beating a drinking contest her aiming had been perfect, and she wasn't even looking.

"Tá mas é calado cabeça de galo…(Sano raises an eyebrow)…Anyway I'm not a normal woman, I'm a pirate matey (she raises her glass) the rum runs thru our veins right boys!" She turns around with a huge smile towards her mates.

"AYE!" Everyone in the bar raises their glasses as a toast; these guys could drink rum just as water.

"…..so what about the food?" Yahiko turned to Alex; she just stared at him almost like a zombie, she was close to being wasted that she was.

"Oh shoot forgot about the food, just a second!" Alex got up and went to the bar counter to get them some food.

"Oy chief four doses for that table over there…(she grabbed the man's sleeve before he ran off to the kitchen) And hm…you can put the bill on the account of the back table over there" Alex pointed at the Captain's table, that was punishment for spoiling the fun for her. She returned to the table with a small on her face.

**So there** **you have it, like it? Yes? No? Maybe? **

**If you review me I will give you a shot of rum, on my part….oh right translations, almost forgot about that:**

"**Oh be quite rooster head…" **

**There you go!**

**R&R!**


	4. It's story time

Alex woke up the next day with a huge hangover, oh but she wasn't the only one, the whole crew was with a nasty hangover most men were lying down on deck, poor guys they couldn't even make it to the rooms.

"Bom…dia…" Alex tried as much as she could to stand on her feet but that was an herculean task for the pirate girl, before she knew it she was sprawled on the deck like her crewmates, most of them didn't even respond to her greetings, to tired or just passed out.

Yahiko was looking very thoughtful; he and the others had come to the Akabeko for a little treat.

"What's wrong Yahiko?" The boy looked up at Kaoru.

"What'd you mean what's wrong ugly?" Kaoru got up from her sit and tried to strangle Yahiko while he ran around the restaurant.

"He always provokes her that he does…" Kenshin sweat dropped at the whole scene, no matter how many times he saw it, he still couldn't get used to it.

"Anyway, you looked so thoughtful back there what was it?" Kaoru cleaned her hands after punching the little boy on the head; he got back to his seat rubbing his aching head.

"Well I was thinking about the pirates and all of that…" Before he could continue he was interrupted.

"Oh you've met the pirates docked at Tokyo?" Tae came to their table always with a smile the young lady.

"Yeah we met a few yesterday, pretty much a bunch of drunks if you ask me…" Sano drank another shot of sake, well thinking clearly yesterday they really did saw the pirates get completely wasted and that was about it.

"Well I'm sure they were just relaxing, after all they do spend a lot of time on seas, when they get to a new port it must be always good to be able to rest and celebrate for a while." Most times people were afraid of pirates, well at least the local ones, surprisingly most pirates that came from distant lands didn't make much trouble around there.

"Well Miss Tae is right. They must have been relaxing from all those months on the sea, and even so Miss Alex was quite friendly that she was." Yahiko and Kaoru nodded at the same time. They had to admit Alex had been very kind to them, helping Kaoru and pass her time with the group in the midst of all those pirates and all the partying.

"Yeah well… they still looked to be pretty much a group of drunks to me." Sano recline against the wall with a fish-bone in his mouth and his hands behind his head.

"Yeah well no one asked you anything rooster head." The dark haired boy crossed his arms over his chest there was no need in denying it he was a fan of those guys. And who was Sano to speak like that of them! He's always gambling with his friends and drinking sake, right?

"Yes you're right Kenshin, that girl Alex sure was nice to us. Especially at the bar…" Kaoru shuddered at the memory of having the big man over her with the intense smell of alcohol coming right from him, and how he had tried to touch her face. The girl stared at head with a twitching eye and goose bumps all over her skin.

"Who the Hell are you calling rooster head?" Sanosuke didn't even bother to hear what the guys were talking about.

"Ah well Miss Kaoru that was all over no need to worry, that you don't!" The orange haired man tried to calm his friend.

"Oh I've heard that tonight they are going to be telling stories at the ship, many children are going there!" Yahiko stopped glaring at Sano once he heard Tae. Stories! The pirate's were going to tell stories; he definitely was going there tonight no matter what.

"A...Are you sure Miss Tae?" Yahiko looked at the maid hopefully he had heard so many stories about the Occidental pirates and the many treasures they found, he just couldn't miss this opportunity.

"Oh yes I'm sure, many children have been around the streets screaming about it…" Before Tae could finish, Yahiko rose from his seat, a powerful gaze on his brown eyes.

"I'm going there tonight!" Kaoru and Sano both looked at the kid and punched him on the head.

"Stop being so loud!"

"Don't be rude!"

Both Sano and Kaoru screamed at the boy, who now lay on the floor with two big lumps on his head, his eye's spinning.

It was getting dark, most people had already returned to their houses for the evening. The streets of Tokyo were quite calm, well except for one ship down at the docks, this ship was completely illuminated, music could be heard from the big vessel laughs and screams from happy kids filled the calm ocean around the dock.

"Well looks like there's a big party on the ship." Yahiko had managed to take all of them to the pirate ship in order to listen to some of the stories from their travels.

"Yeah you're right Sanosuke, it seems everyone is having a good time over there, that it seems." Kenshin looked at the ship up head the thing is he failed to see the barrel that was just in front of him and tripped on it and ended falling face first on the ground.

"Oi watch were you going! I need that!" Someone came screaming from the direction of the ship.

"Kenshin are you alright?" Kaoru kneeled next to the eye spinning man.

"Oro…"

"Hey! Look…Oh it's you…Aye!" The one who had screamed at them, revealed to be Alex the young pirate they had met before.

"Sorry I screamed at you, just I really need that barrel." Alex scratched her head with an apologetic smile.

"Why do you guys need a barrel?" Alex looked at the boy; he reminded her so much of the past…She shook her head and replaced her nostalgic face for a happy smile.

"Oh that's a bit of rum for the party over there, but the barrel it's too heavy for me to carry it so I was going to call for some help when you guys showed up." Alex got next to the barrel and raised it to an upright position with a lot of struggle and sweat.

"Give me that…" Sano got near Alex and with ease raised the barrel and placed it on his left shoulder, Alex stood there for a second blinking her eyes he was strong no doubt.

"Well…come on what are you waiting for the stories are about to begin!" She grabbed Yahiko's and Kaoru's sleeve and dashed with both to the ship.

The ship was very well illuminated with oil lamps scattered around the deck and a few paper lanterns up in the masts. When Alex arrived at the deck with the group tailing behind her a big group of pirates beamed, of course not because of Alex but because of the booze.

"Easy men there's enough for everybody!" She signaled Sano to place the barrel on the ground and the groups of thirsty pirates soon circled the barrel like vultures.

"Please make yourselves at home I'm sure the old sea dog's over there will be starting at any minute." Alex pointed with her thumb over to a couple of old looking pirates, probably almost in their sixty's.

Alex left the group to join the little kids who waited anxiously for the so expected stories, the young pirate ruffled one of the kids hair which made him pout and the other's to laugh at him immediately Alex grabbed the kid and gave him a piggy back ride and started to run after the others claiming to be a sea monster. Kaoru giggle at the girls antics for a pirate she was very kind…in her own way.

"Well for pirates they don't seem so bad." Kenshin smiled at the brunette 'sea monster' running around the deck fleeing from the kids now. It felt good to be so relaxed just enjoying the simple things of life something he wasn't able to see when he was the Battousai.

"Well kids will you settled down so we can start with the stories?" Everyone turned their attention towards one of the old pirates; he had an eye patch over his left eye and a blue bandana on his head with a few strands of grey hair coming out on the sides, he was wearing an old ripped dark blue shirt and black shorts and worn out leather boots.

"Well what should we tell the young kids? I wonder…" The pirate with the eye patched looked at his fellow; he looked a bit younger his hair was short and brown with a few grey roots, he was wearing a long oversized cloak the only thing you could see was his legs under his knees that were covered with white boots with black cords.

"I don't know brother…It could be about the rotten treasure…" His brother scoffed.

"Too many wenches…" The brunette pirate nodded, while most of the crew and some of the male kids pouted.

"…Maybe the one about the cursed sea…" This time the kids all nodded that story sounded great, but the brunette pirate sighed.

"Too much blood…" Again the kids lowered their heads in defeat if this kept going they wouldn't hear any story.

Before the two pirate brothers could continue on their rattle Alex coughed loudly and turned her attention to the brothers.

"How about the story about the last big fight we had in open sea against those idiotic 'pirates'?" She suggested while all the kids pleaded to the brothers to tell, they looked at each other and decided to start the little story.

"Well this happened a few months ago before we set route over here, during a stormy night…"

**Finally I finished this chapter. I'm sorry for those who have been looking forward for this just I've been a little blocked on this story.**

**Next chapter there will be a fight with Alex involved just a little friendly and healthy fight between friends. Hopefully I won't block completely on this.**

**Ok now this is very simple just press the bottom down there and write a little review, come on it's not that difficult please just a little review is all I'm asking.**

**Well see you next chapter! Bye bye :3 **


	5. ScaredyCat

_"Well this happened a few months ago before we set route over here, during a stormy night…"_

* * *

><p>Everyone fell silent, only the small movement of the waves and the sound of the light breeze was heard. Yahiko started to get very interested this was what he had been waiting for!<p>

"The clouds had suddenly changed...the blue sky and turned black, thunders roared like the screams of an angry God while bright flashes of light illuminated the skies and the sea itself!" Eye-patch raised his voice making some of the kids jolt in surprise.

"...Everyone in the ship ran from stern to prow trying to keep the ship from turning, but since all the crewman were so focused on that, they failed to noticed that they were not alone in the seas..." Alex looked over to the kids, every single one of them, boys and girls, were completely hooked on the story.

"Aye from the middle of the recent grey fog another ship appeared, its sails were black, ripped almost like a _ghost ship..._" Cloak whispered the last words to give it more...effect. All the kids gasped, correction all the kids and Kaoru upon the looks of Sanosuke and Kenshin she smile sheepishly and blushed.

"The ship approached us fast, like the tied it self was moving it. In a few minutes it was on or tail! Then the thunders roared even loader and the canons of the other ship soon hit us..." Eye-patch was getting a bit too exited for his own good, after all he was no youngster.

"It a war cry the other pirates boarded or ship and an intense battle began. Swords clashed from both sides and gunshots were fired. The sounds of the storm and of the fight clashed together thus creating an almost war like environment..."

"Aye it did looked like a bloody war..."

"The deck was starting to be covered in blood..."

"Hm yes but it was mainly their blood..."

Both brothers started to ramble on the story, everyone on deck sweat dropped at this, these guys had some serious problems.

"...Sires could you please go on with the story?" Both pirates looked over at Laura and with a small nod and an apologetic smile.

"Anyway both crews clashed on the high seas, many were the ones who got injured during said fight..." Cloak looked at his brother with a confused look on his face Eye patch leaned over so his brother could whisper him something, they both looked at Alex, who raised an eyebrow, and nodded in agreement.

"Well you see a young lady boarded our ship, she had the looks of an assassin and she was an excellent swords woman, fast and flexible and no man of ours could possibly face her..." Alex looked at the men, surely they weren't going to talk about her fight against the female pirate during that night!

"So our best swords woman attacked her and soon a violent fight began..." Alex groaned and face palmed herself while her crew mates laughed. Sano looked at the girl, she sure didn't like the attention, he looked over to her waist to see her swords securely strapped on a belt to her slender waist...

"What are you looking at so deeply?" Kaoru asked while looking at Alex from behind Sano with a little smile.

"T-The swords! What else would I be looking at!" He roared at the girl while turning his face away to hide the little blush. He was a man he couldn't help it.

"Violent fight...yeah right special when she fell on her butt!" Laura began to laugh at the memory of Alex slipping due to the rain and almost losing the fight.

"I dare you to say that again..." Alex got up and in a flash drew one of her swords and pointed it at the relaxed Laura. The blond looked at the sharp point of the blade and with the point of her finger moved it way like it was nothing.

"Yes that did happen but soon Alex challenged the woman again pointing her sword at her face daring her to do it, fight her." Eye-patch started the story again as if he was whispering to the group of kids.

"Seriously?..." Laura directed an almost desperate look at the storytellers, they shrugged and pointed to the group of kids whose puppy dog eyes were very hard to resist.

"Deves-me uma Alexandra..." Laura hissed to her friend who only rubbed her head and smiled innocently. Laura turned to her father and he threw her sword towards his daughter who unsheathed it with elegance.

"Wow! Oh man this is going to be one Hell of a fight!" Yahiko beamed at the expectation of seen actual pirates fighting.

"Pff don't get your hopes high kid, pirates only fight dirty and messy. They have no technique..." Sano suddenly stopped as Ortiz came behind him.

"You say that because you never saw Alex fight my friend, using a real sword." Ortiz eyed Kenshin's katana with distrust.

"No offense ,marmoset*, but I think that those swords are way to thin for a real fight." Kenshin raised a brow and released a 'Oro?' at the name Ortiz had just gave him.

"But hey who am I to talk? I've seen a guy killing another with a spoon so there isn't much that can surprise me anymore!" Ortiz sat down next to Kenshim and Sano while giving both a pat on the back.

Meanwhile both women stared at each other none was willing to give up now, Laura made the first move by advancing at Alex full speed with her sword in front of her to which the brunette smirked and jumped to the side, Laura quickly turned to Alex still in the middle of her attack, this surprised the younger girl as she struggled to avoid the sharp blade.

As the girls made their moves the elders kept telling the story describing every move they made like it had happen in the other fight without even looking at the pirates, who clashed in the deck.

Laura continued to strike over and over again, just like a snake fast and deadly. Alex on the other hand kept avoiding her hits all the while smirking and taunt her for missing, Laura getting sick of it raised her sword above her head and swung it down with all her force, Alex gave a powerful roundhouse kick to the blade throwing it away. The kick and been so strong that Laura even lost her balance and fell to the ground, Alex quickly got next to Laura and placed her sword to the girls neck keeping her from moving.

"...and so with one of her powerful kicks Alex was able to disarm her enemy and claim victory!" All the kids cheered and applauded, Alex helped Laura up and both bow at the crowd while laughing.

"See what I mean. That wasn't a fight, Yahiko...no even missy could do better." Kaoru tried to kill Sano but Kenshin had the decency of stopping her, ending with a bump on his head instead of Sano.

"Let me introduce you to the real pirate within Alex..."Ortiz whispered to Sano and no soon after that he threw one of his daggers in the direction of the unconcerned Alex, the girl aware of the knife turned in a fast and fluid movement turned around and grabbed the dagger by the blunt side of the blade.

"...WOW!" All the kids stared at Alex for a few seconds until they showed their surprise at her speed. Even more when she started to do small tricks with it.

After that a deathly silence fell upon the ship, both Ortiz and Alex were looking at each other with a challenging look their eyes narrowed daring one another to make the first move.

"Whatever gets broke, you'll pay, fix and for the next couple of nights you'll be the ones to clean the deck." As soon as those words came out of the captains mouth Ortiz threw 3 daggers at Alex, in response she threw the one she had in her hands to stop one of his and did a back flip to avoid the other two. One of them scrapped her cheek a thin trail of blood fell down her face which she proceeded to lick with her tongue. This earned her a wolf whistle form the rest of the crew and a seductive grin form Ortiz.

Even Yahiko, Kenshin and Sanosuke got a bit flustered with that, women around there did not do such things so it kind of surprised them. Kaoru on the other hand was more like embarrassed.

Ortiz took out his big sword, and I say big I really mean it! The blade had most likely one of Ortiz arms in width. In little less then 2 seconds Ortiz was in front of Alex ready to strike, she drew her right arm sword and blocked his attack, bad call. Ortiz's attack was to strong for Alex do stop it so she had to recede a few steps backwards losing some balance, the Spaniard used that opportunity to attack again but this time Alex was fast enough to avoid it and get behind him, the man was able to jump away from her attack and from Alex herself.

"See the guy's just muscles and no courage!" Everyone laughed at that and Ortiz used this moment to attack the girl by giving her a sweep throwing her to the ground, this made her loose her sword and Ortiz gave it a kick to get it away from Alex.

Seeing the opportunity Ortiz proceeded to perform powerful strikes which Alex rolled away. Upon watching Ortiz scratching the deck of his beloved ship the Captain's eye twitched severely.

When Alex finally had an opportunity she got up and drew her other sword using her left hand. Both pirates started to cross a few attacks while running around the deck, climbing on top of barrels and such using any and everything to their advantage.

"They're really good and fast, but I think Sano's right they don't seem to have any fighting style." When Kaoru looked back at the guys all of them were giving her look like she had grown another head. She had to be sick to agree with Sano.

"Well Miss Kaoru I don't think that's exactly true, look at Alex feet." They all looked at the young pirate's feet she looked like she was dancing even her right hand seemed to take part of the fight, even doe it wasn't armed. Her hand and her hole arm flooded around her in a dancing manner, her feet and her hole body seemed to be in perfect harmony with every move and every breath.

"That...that's impressive..." Sano had to admit she did look very skilled and fast, not at all messy like he had thought and said.

In the mean time Alex and Ortiz had taken their fight to the ship's bridge, right now Alex was standing on one side of the helm while Ortiz stayed on the other. He tried to go by the right but Alex would simply go to the left and the other way around, getting pissed Ortiz tried to stab the girl thru the helm.

Alex grinned at this, it was exactly what she wanted, she grabbed the helm and flipped since Ortiz's sword was still in its middle he had to let go of his sword, this gave the young pirate the excellent opportunity to grab a rope that was there cut it and swing over the deck and all the people that observed the fight from there. Meanwhile Ortiz fowled her from below until she landed and grabbed her other sword and pointed them both at him this made him stop and raise his hands in defeat.

"OK,ok I get it. You win." Ortiz sheathed his sword and returned to the group side panting slightly.

"Why did you gave up?" Kaoru asked the big guy a bit surprised.

"Alex's dual fighting style his very dangerous and hard to defeat I would be sleeping in Davy Jones Locker in just a few minutes." Everyone looked at Alex, she was completely calm and happy smiling at the kids.

Alex got up on the railing of the ship and looked over at the kids with a toothy grin and said that big bad Ortiz was nothing more than a scaredy cat who would never defeat her. As he realized what would be the result of this the Captain got up from his seat and walked towards Alex.

"Dá-me a tua pistola e espadas." He asked firmly for her weapons, Alex just stared dumbfound at him, until he gave her one of his famous death glares 'I'll-throw-you-to-the-fishes-limb-by-limb-and-make-you-watch-them-having-you-for-lunch' kind of look which made Alex gulp and she gave him what he had asked without hesitation.

When he walked away Alex turned back to the kids to be greeted by a very unfriendly Ortiz, she tried to look innocent but of course it didn't worked so with an evil smile Ortiz pushed Alex out of the ship.

All you could hear was a loud shriek and a splash. When Ortiz turned around all the kids were looking at him like he was the devil himself.

"Oh please she's a pirate she knows how to swim!" He rolled his eyes at the kids and rejoined Kenshin and the group.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it?<strong>

*** a species of a really small monkey, some have bright orange fur.**

**I really hope so cause I just spent all night writing this. I don't know what came over me but well here you go. **

**I'll probably won't update in a while cause I don't know what I'm going to do after this.**

**I hope the fighting sequences weren't to crappy ^/^**

**Well I should probably go to bed or something bye bye...**

**Translations:**

Deves-me uma Alexandra- You owe me one Alexandra

Dá-me a tua pistola e espadas- Give me your gun and your swords

**Oh I nearly forgot Review please!**


End file.
